esk_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
High Mage
High Mage High mages use natural herbs to enhance their connection with the mystical, deepening their magic power. They are one with the universe, sometimes even two or three with the universe. Class Special: Provider of munchies. If you brought snacks to the gaming session, then once during that session you can refill all cards. Abilities: ''' '''2 Hallucination: Create an illusion that you can choose who sees and who doesn't. 3''' Blow Smoke: Many wizards are skilled at blowing various shapes in smoke. You are such a wizard. Light up a joint and blow the smoke at someone, as a +3 attack against concentration or to add +3 to the use of a social skill under the right circumstances. The effect must be in keeping with the effects of whatever herbal joint you lit up. '''4 Herbalism: Make an herblore play and draw a number of cards equal to half the play rounded up. 5''' Cham: Use this as a social skill to make someone happier and liking averyone around him more, or as an attack against concentration in combat. '''6 Commune Thoughts: With a wave of your hand you can connect your mind to someone else's. Playing this card allows you to read a target's thoughts for one minute and the target to read yours for the same amount of time. 7''' Bad Trip: Spend two concentration to cast this on an enemy. Flip a coin. If heads, the enemy attacks one of its ally. If tails, the enemy attacks itself. If used out of combat the target goes psycho. '''8 '''Peace Pipe: Share your medicinal, um, oregano with a friend, through the use of water pipes. You are now both at peace. This nullifies any other emotional effects replacing them with peace and possibly hunger, and if used in combat removes both of you from the fight. '''9 '''Psychadelic: Spend one concentration and pull a card from the deck, use it to determine the effect of this spell, and immediately discard it. Clubs cause the target to go berserk. Spades cause it to hallucinate. Diamonds cause it to be drunk. Hearts cause it to be easily suggestible. Any of these grant a -3 penalty for an entire scene. '''10 Pot of Pot: You decide to break out your stash of medicinal herbs. Restore concentration equal to your lore to whoever you give the pot to, and it could be yourself. J '''Personality Override: You have determined that your target's personality needs adjustment to be more like someone who is in tune with the cosmos, someone like you. Play this card as a concentration attack at +6 in combat. If it takes the target out, the target now does whatever you as a player says it does, mimicking more or less your character's personality. '''Q Plant a Command: Playing this card allows you to force the target to take a single action of your choice. K Rain of Toads: A rain of colorful toads appears, giving all enemies on the battlefield a -2 to all actions. In addition, anyone can lick one of these froggies to draw two cards. They must then roleplay the psychadelic effects of their expanded perception, and the GM is encouraged to grant bonus cards for good roleplaying. 'A '''Words of Power: Play an ace to cast a spell using the words of power. When the guide says start, you have thirty seconds name as many slang terms for marijuana as you can. These all happen to be flowing words in the world of Esk. Each word you name adds +1 to an action. You must recite them all from memory. ''Stolen from Mental Mage '''Ace '''Body Switch: You can play an ace and make everyone at the table move one chair to the right (skipping the GM). Everyone takes their cards with them but takes the next person's character sheet. The effect lasts until it gets too boring. Activating this restores everyone to full cards and full concentration.